<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>déjà vu by CherryJolicoeur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014812">déjà vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur'>CherryJolicoeur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>miraculous [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthur (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Controlling Steven Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cruel Steven Universe, Crying, Evil Steven Universe, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Human, Human AU, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Intimidation, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette bashing, Maybe Maybe Not, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Miraculous salt, Out of Character, Out of Character Steven Universe, as in emotionally, based on bratz: starrin' and stylin', if you squint i guess - Freeform, please don't come at me for that, steven's ruthless as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>bold warnings apply for very OOC behaviour</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>miraculous [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>déjà vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bold warnings apply for very OOC behaviour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…I just…<em>don’t </em>get it.” Sabrina said. “...other than nadine, we were <em>l</em><em>iterally  </em> the only ones at my house last night. <em>We had the camera.” </em> </p><p>“Are you <em>accusing </em>somebody?” said a somewhat angry steven to the other side, “ …’cause I don’t <em>appreciate</em> being <em>accused</em> for shit <em>I didn’t</em> <em>do </em>.” </p><p>“Chill out, i never said anything like that.” Sabrina was quick to do some backpedalling, where connie chose to cut in. </p><p>“Relax steven-no one’s accusing you.” she said, “We’re <em> just </em> …all <em>confused </em>right now.” </p><p>Cupping his hands, steven just kept his frown to everyone at the table, resolving to immediately cut to the chase. </p><p>“Speak up-<em>who </em>took the camera this morning?”  </p><p>In her leader's obeisance, sabrina just pulled her bag from its place on the floors, later setting atop the table. She pulled the item in question out after zipping it open for everyone to see. </p><p>“Right here-but believe me when i tell you that i haven’t touched this shit all day.” she explained. “The shoutout came out first period-but don’t start assuming shit. It <em>wasn’t me.” </em> </p><p>It would’ve broken anyone’s heart to see the look on winifred’s face; in light of what happened, the whole situation having the pear-shaped girl out of her head seemed to be an understatement, as to the eyes she looked very clearly distraught, not even bearing to look up at those around her at the moment, probably not even anymore.  </p><p>“I’m so <em>sick </em>of this,” speaking through a voice that was proper to her mood, she slowly lowered her head onto the table more and more, “I honestly feel like i can’t even trust <em>any of you </em>anymore.” </p><p>Connie gave winifred a sad look, watching with everyone else as she put her head down. Steven’s hand reached to her back, comfortingly rubbing at it. </p><p>“What do<em> you </em>think, <em>Marinette?” </em>  </p><p>At the sound of sabrina’s voice, two petite hands gripped at the hardcover of a book, where almost immediately all four pairs of eyes were on a blunette who sat at the end of the table. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re being <em>awfully </em><em>quiet</em>.” steven jabbed.  </p><p>Steven’s eyes tapered, sending shivers down the blunette’s spine with a harsh glare. Connie looked confused, if not just as skeptical. Sabrina seemed to have shared steven’s feelings on the suspicion of the matter, also glaring at her. Her cerulean eyes later pointed to winifred, who’d been slowly looking up to her. </p><p>Trying her best to evade the stares, her only response was an exhausted sigh passing through her lips as she slowly pulled the book to her nose. </p><p>Horrified, marinette didn’t know what to think as steven later swept the book from her hands, giving her a look that demanded him to face him and everyone else. </p><p>“What’s <em>wrong? </em>” winifred’s voice, now clearly brusque sounding, broke the silence that marinette originally had wanted to plague the quintet.</p><p>“Yeah <em>pigtails-h</em><em>umour us</em>.” Steven snarled, watching the gradually paling blunette before him.  </p><p>“What is it? Not like you’re the one who got blasted by the whole school.” Connie spoke. </p><p>“It’s not like you did either, <em>Connie</em>.” Steven jabbed. </p><p>“Yeah-but as a<em> side note </em>I really don’t know <em>what </em>the hell would possess you all to <em>think </em>I’d do something so <em>degrading</em> to nadine,” winifred argued, rising from of her chair. “For gods sakes, she’s my <em>half-sister</em>. In context I’d be no better than <em>those </em><em>arseholes </em>.” </p><p>“Sure-but she was quick to start blaming <em>you </em>for that.” sabrina pointed. “Which is practically worse.” </p><p>Scepticism was clearly at a premium now, more pronounced on winifred as she later spoke up after a moment or two of silence.  </p><p>“Come to think of it-I just realised something.” She later spoke after a moment or two of silence. “It just<em> occurred </em>to me-that no one's ever said <em>anything </em>about marinette at all. Not even in The Tea.” </p><p>“So you haven’t been affected at all, <em>Marinette </em>.” sabrina’s arms were crossed, later motioning to the girl in question. </p><p>Sabrina later looked to the camera, later looking back to the clearly uncomfortable looking marinette before her. </p><p>“<em>You </em>had the camera all last night-<em>didn’t </em>you? ...You bought your laptop too, huh? <em>You </em>could’ve <em>downloaded  </em>all those pictures of nadine when we were all asleep.” </p><p>Marinette knew and understood very well that’s he obviously couldn’t look away; not with steven’s ferocious stare burning holes in her eyes. She just pulled a hand to her arm to prevent it from shaking, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. </p><p>Almost immediately, marinette’s eyes shot open as she watched winifred’s one hand reach for the camera, where she later picked it up.  </p><p><em>"Hey.”</em>  Steven’s voice was highly menacing, making fear churn in the rapidly quivering marinette's stomach like spoiled milk. “<em>Stop looking </em><em>around</em>. Tell us the <em>fucking truth</em>.” </p><p>“Steven, the tape is <em>gone!” </em> </p><p>For a second, marinette seemed to feel relieved to find steven’s attention finally pulled away from her, as he later looked to his angels agonizing over the point of interest.  </p><p>The compartment where the tape is held was completely empty as soon as winifred opened it, confirming her claim. </p><p>“It <em>can’t</em> be!” connie stood up, seeing for herself. </p><p>“Where the <em>fuck </em>is it?!”  sabrina asked. “For christ’s sake, that was our <em>assignment!” </em> </p><p><em> “All right! It was me, </em><em>i </em><em>did it!” </em> </p><p>As a sudden voice ended the frenzy, before steven and his angels was a tape quickly slid over across and to the end of the table. </p><p>Gasps sounding from connie and winifred later followed shortly after, as the originally distrustful/cross stares sent marinette’s way have been since plagued with nothing but utter shock.  </p><p>“<em>What? </em>” connie sounded.  </p><p>The guilt in marinette’s eyes was unmistakable and indescribable, looking to everyone with those eyes as she slumped back into her seat.  </p><p>“I...i <em>admit </em>it...” she spoke silently. “I....i’m sorry...i was under <em>way</em> too much pressure-and...i’m just sorry.” </p><p>“So we take it that it was <em>you </em>leaking all that shit to the anonymous writer?” sabrina glowered. </p><p>“...it’s...it’s...it’s <em>much </em>worse than that...” </p><p>“You keep <em>stuttering</em>. <em>Just give us an answer.” </em>Steven snarled. </p><p>“How<em> worse</em>, marinette?” connie asked, seriously yet so firmly. "<em>Please, </em>don't<em> stall."</em></p><p>“It's only worse...” the blunette paused for a sigh, before looking up.  “...because it’s <em>me </em>.” </p><p>“I know that this is stupid, selfish, <em>horrible and toxic </em>of me...but I've never considered telling you guys at all, because I didn’t want to risk losing you. Just...just as how i did with everyone else back in paris. I just...i've been through <em>so</em> much...and to close everyone so soon...i had no one. I...i just...I just wanted to be <em>liked </em>again.” </p><p>Even as she couldn’t bear to look at them, tears slowly formed in her cerulean eyes as she steadily faced everyone-or at the very least, tried to. </p><p>“I <em>am </em>the one behind The Tea....I  <em> am  </em>the anonymous writer.” </p><p>Uncanny silence was quick to run rampant after the reveal, where the somewhat diverse reactions she had initially garnered were present for only marinette to see. </p><p>“Mother of <em>god</em>-and you’re not even going to answer <em>why </em>you did this.” winifred asked. Horrified by the sheer disgust/betrayal rang volumes through her voice, marinette resolved to open her mouth-but it only took another voice to stop her from going further.  </p><p>“She doesn’t <em>have </em>to.” steven said. His angels looked to him, standing from his end of the table.  </p><p>“Angels, we’re <em>leaving</em>.” he announced, beckoning for the ladies to gather around like children. His nose wrinkled with revulsion however, much to marinette's horror. "Reeks of fake, double-crossing <em>shit</em> here.'</p><p>It <em>pained </em>marinette to even try to take notice of the look connie had given her; the look in the indian girl’s eyes rang, <em>ached </em>with nothing but utmost <em>disappointment-</em>and the pain she had of the look seemed to be so reminiscent, if not completely and utterly <em>visceral </em>-as it reminded her of a similar look she received back in her past life. The look of a love she lost and to those three who she looked up to and idolised all her life, now coming back into her head with a vengeance, and constantly mocking her. </p><p>A shaking head reached for the quartet, “Please-don’t leave...wait...” it pained for her to speak, her hand slowly lowering with every aching moment as she tried to stop them. However, no one listened for her pleas as steven watched his angels gathering whatever they owned to leave. </p><p>The ladies began to leave at steven’s request, marinette standing up to just give them one last look; whether it be for steven’s sake, or through voicing the feelings they had of the situation, each of them couldn’t even be bothered to reciprocate. Sabrina’s fists tightly clenched the strap of her messenger bag, looking to her feet with a furious stare. Winifred was a mix of a little bit of both girls-anger and disillusionment abound, she was seen wiping away what looked to be a tear.  </p><p>“Connie...guys...i-i-”  </p><p>"Gods above, I can't fucking believe you."</p><p>“You have a <em>lot </em>to think about.”  </p><p>Marinette was stuck for words, sabrina and connie both too far engrossed in just wanting to be far away from her as much as possible right now to acknowledge the crushed look of the blunette as the angels headed for the double doors. </p><p>“If I hadn’t known any better….” Steven spoke. “I’d say that<em> all </em>this long time-you've been busy <em>biting </em>the hand that <em>fed </em>you.” </p><p>Through marinette’s blurry vision, she sniffled a bit as she saw steven standing right behind her. </p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry.” one by one, tears flooded her face. </p><p>“<em>Meh </em><em>meh </em><em>meh </em><em>meh</em><em>, </em><em>waaah</em><em>, I’m so sorry steven… </em> ” his voice was high-pitched, childish and girly as he just <em>mocked </em>her. Marinette just bit back a choked sob, horrified by steven’s <em>sickening </em>cruelty. </p><p>Wracked with fear, marinette’s eyes later widened as steven’s muscular hand held her chin. </p><p>“Cut the <em>cute</em> <em>crap</em>, <em>pigtails</em>.” his voice was fully saturated to the brim with nothing but venom, staring her down with a scowl of nothing but <em>pure, white-hot fury</em> for marinette to see. “And to think i  was actually starting to have some <em>respect </em>for you. Not for winifred or for the other angels’ sake-but because I'd actually felt sorry for you. I'm a damn <em>fool.”</em> </p><p>“You’ve might’ve had your little fun, dragging me through the mud and all-enjoying getting the best of me like the little shit you are...and <em>you </em>may feel bad about it, probably only for the benefit of getting caught-sure...but you forgot one thing. One important thing that i forgot to say to a two-faced, shape-shifting fake little <em>bitch </em>like you.  </p><p>“Know this..." he inched closer to her, getting somewhat of a sense of marinette's racing heart. "...when one’s stupid enough to fuck with <em>steven’s angels</em>-<em>that's </em>when <em>I </em>start to take some action around here.” </p><p>“No...<em>please.</em>..i made a mistake, i didn’t mean it like t-” </p><p><em> “Shut your fucking mouth.” </em>through clenched teeth, steven had succeeded in silencing her-the sentence she tried to make out only left such a hideously bitter taste in marinette’s mouth, the blunette too busy sobbing uncontrollably to even save face, at the very least get steven to try to hear her out as much as she could. </p><p>Not wanting to see more of what he considered this as a <em>pathetic display, </em>steven later released her, a disgusted scoff escaping his lips.  </p><p>“You’re <em>out </em>of Steven’s Angels.” marinette pulled her wet fists away from her eyes, looking up to steven from a foot away, watching as he straightened the lapels of his black leather trench coat. “You want to make things right? Then I want you to <em>reveal</em> yourself in the next issue. I want you to <em>fucking</em> <em>tell</em> your readers, just about anyone who ate up your crap about what you’ve done to us and exactly <em>why </em>you did it. “ </p><p>“You did a fantastic job of <em>disgusting </em>me. <em>You became the one person you always preach about hating the most. </em>I never want to see you <em>again</em>.” </p><p>Pulling his dark shades from the collar of his shirt and to his eyes, he just walked past her, grabbing his messenger bag from the table.  </p><p>Shrugging one leathery strap from the table, he simply pushed past her. Not bothering to give her so much as a single glance. Not watching as she just slumped back against the nearest bookshelf. </p><p>Not acknowledging the onslaught of tears making its way from her eyes and to her cheeks for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, constantly and inwardly praying for the ground to cave in below her and swallow her completely, never to be seen again.  </p><p>Once again...it’s starting to happen <b><em>all over again. </em> </b> </p><p>And <em>this </em>time, <em>she</em>-herself-and not <b><em>her </em> </b> -was the <em>only one to blame. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't make this as a means to defend lila or anything, I haven't watch miraculous but I can summate through everything i know about her through others that she's a horrible person, I only wrote this fic because I based it from a scene from "bratz starrin n stylin" (link here for context: https://youtu.be/AZd_HKfel0Q?t=2361)</p><p>i feel like every time i write a miraculous/steven crossover fic there's always this one "instance" where steven and marinette's interactions with each other steven always has this problem with her that not even marinette acknowledges the source of, other than finding her "annoying". </p><p>I also don't know if it's appropriate to list the whole "marinette bashing" tags as such, marinette does something that's worth severing the friendships she tried so hard to make with her new friends and faces consequences as such by eventually/possibly losing them, but steven is especially cruel to her about the situation for the sake of being overprotective for the sake of his angels, I think just going all "professor bustier" on this and I'm super paranoid because acting from secondhand info from miraculous watchers she's just that type of person i really don't want to be but however you guys tell me if i should/i'm wrong for adding the tags or not</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>